Merry Christmas Yohane
by Scarlet Aria0923
Summary: Can Yohane have her desired Christmas? or she will be alone this holy night? Well, What can I say? Yohane is my best girl and I love her so much, and today is Christmas so... Merry Christmas to everybody ! I hope you all like what I wrote. Disclaimer. I DO NOT own Love Live!


-Merry Christmas, eh?

I look at the clock, it's only 5 o' clock and I want to go to bed already. A fallen angel does not need to celebrate Christmas, but still, Why I feel so lonely today? It always been like this, I never had friends before, only the darkness that is always by my side, but today was different, earlier in the noon Aqours had our Christmas party, everybody was there, of course as a member of Aqours I was there too and we had a blast, I asked them if they had any plans today after this, and they had. Zuramaru and Ruby were going to spend together Christmas at Zuramaru's place. I asked Mari if she had a plan, she told me she rented A WHOLE hotel just for her, Dia and Kanan, after she said that she had a suspicious look, better not to ask for more information. Chika and Lily since they are neighbors they are going to spend their Christmas together, Chika even asked Lily if she can play the piano today, Lily's face went red after that, I really want to see Lily playing the piano... I asked You if she had something to do and she said she had some plans. It seems it's going to be like always, I'm alone again, uh?

-Ahhhhh, this really sucks. Yohane needs to do something before she is consumed by the total darkness... on an second thought that would be good, a fitting ending for a fallen angel like me...

Not good, I'm talking to myself again, when you are alone you really tend to talk to yourself, anyways I look at the clock again, 5:30 p.m. REALLY, Can't this day just finish now!? Maybe I should just go outside and take a walk for a while, it's cold outside, but at least it's not snowing. I grab my scarf and I just wander around the town, it has this Christmas feeling all over the place. After a while I spot Ruby and Zuramaru walking towards my direction, What should I do? I don't think they have recognize me, should I just walk away or greet them? I guess I just have to greet them, why should I hide anyways?

-Yo! Zuramaru, Ruby.

-Yoshiko-chan!

Both of them call my fake name.

-Yohane!

-Yoshiko-chan what are you doing here zura?

-Ah...eh... I...

I was speechless, I can't just say that I felt lonely and I just want to walk around the town to ease my loneliness.

-I was just doing some last minute shopping.

-Can Ruby and Hanamaru-chan go with you?

-Yes, we still have some time before we need to go to my house zura.

I don't know what to say, should I let them go with me or should I decline, I want to spend some time with Zuramaru and Ruby, but still...

-It's ok my little demons, Yohane is fine by herself, Yohane doesn't want to disrupt your date.

The fallen angel part of me responds for me.

-DATE!

-DATE ZURA !

Ah? What's with that? Haven't those too realized that what they are doing can be called date?

-A date with Hanamaru-chan...

-A date with Ruby-chan zura...

How slow can these two be? Anyways I should just leave before this gets too awkward.

-Yoshiko-chan, thank you.

-Yoshiko-chan, thank you zura.

-Eh? What do you mean?

-Ruby hasn't realized, thanks you I realized what's important.

-Maru feels the same, thanks to Yoshiko-chan I feel I can get close to Ruby zura!

-It's good to hear that, well my little demons take care.

-Yes, bye Yoshiko-chan Merry Christmas.

-Yoshiko-chan Merry Christmas zura!

Merry Christmas, eh? Ahhh, today I don't feel like myself after all, after my little encounter with ZuraMaru and Ruby I walk a little bit more before I feel hungry, I guess I should just go and eat something, I head towards a fast food restaurant, I take my order and when I'm looking for a seat I see a trio of girls I know very well. Why is this happening to me? First Zuramaru and Ruby, now the third year trio, I know I don't have good luck, but today is worse than usual.

-Please, I don't want them to notice me...

Just after I said those words, the destiny plays me a bad joke, literally.

-Well, isn't that Yoshiko-chan ?

Mari noticed me...

-Yoshiko-chan what are you doing here?

-Yoshiko-san are you alone?

Kanan and Dia noticed me too and ask me those questions. What am I doing here? I'm going to eat of course!, and if I am alone?, OF COURSE I AM !

-Hi guys...

I can't take this anymore.

-Yoshiko-san, why don't you join us?

-Dia is right, the more the merrier !

-Mari don't shout, we are in a restaurant.

-Fine, thank you.

I seat next to Mari.

-Say, Yoshiko-chan?

-Yohane!

-Yoshiko-san, what were you doing all by yourself?

-I was...

TCH! Not this again...

-Yoshiko-chan, I feel you a little cold, where you walking?

Before I noticed Mari was touching me all over my body.

-Mari-san don't do that to your junior!

-It's ok Dia, I got used to this.

-That's not good Yoshiko-chan, I know Mari can be like that, but you should not get used to this.

-Dia, Kanan, what are you saying? I'm just making sure Yoshiko-chan is ok.

-And Yohane said that I got used to this, not that I like it.

-If Yoshiko-san says so...

-But Yoshiko-chan looks really happy when we tease Riko-chan together.

-That's not true...

-Mari and Yoshiko-chan tease Riko-chan?

-Yeah, sometimes, when we are doing subunits activities.

-Poor Riko-san, but why do you do that?

-That's because Yoshiko-chan likes to see her dear "Lily" flustered.

-YOHANE HAVE NEVER SAID THAT!

-Yoshiko-chan I never thought you were a do-S.

-Kanan you are taking this wrong.

-Are, Yoshiko-chan, are you telling me that all you told me that day was a lie?

-Mari, please stop.

-Mari-san, I think this is enough, just look at Yoshiko-san, she can't take this anymore.

-Dia is right, Mari I think this is enough, sorry Yoshiko-chan I think it was my bad too.

-Don't worry about that.

-Anyways, Yoshiko-chan, do you have any plans after this? Do you mind spending some time with Dia, Kanan and me?

-Well... I...

I don't know what to say, should I go with them?

-Yoshiko-chan come with us, it's going to be fun!

-Kanan-san is right, why don't you join us?

I really have good senpais, but sorry, I don't feel like it today, I want to be alone today...

-Sorry, thanks for everything but I don't feel like it today, also I have to do my last time shopping.

What's with that last time shopping, that was a lie I had to tell to Zuramaru and Ruby.

-Is that so?

-Come on Yoshiko-chan, is going to be fun, like I said the more the merrier.

-Mari-san, Yoshiko-san said that she does not feel good today, we should leave it like this.

-Thank you guys for everything, but I should just leave, I still have something to do.

-It's ok, bye Yoshiko-chan.

-Next time we go somewhere with all the members of Aqours and I won't accept a no for an answer, you heard that Yoshiko-chan?

-Have a nice day Yoshiko-san, Merry Christmas.

Merry Christmas again, uh? I don't feel any happy about this, I feel a little bit better after talking to them and Zuramaru and Ruby earlier, but still, I have this feeling of loneliness. While I was walking aimlessly around the town I saw You at the distance, Should I go and talk to her? No, it's better if I leave her be, she looks busy with something. I really want to talk to her thou. Anyways I keep walking and it's getting colder, maybe I should just go and buy something and head home. I head towards the grocery store to buy some chips and a soda to have my happy night alone in my bedroom while I notice Chika and Lily at the distance, why are these two here?

-Hey, isn't that Yoshiko-chan?

-Yocchan?

They noticed me, I guess I have no choice.

-Hi there, Chika, Lily.

-Yoshiko-chan what are you doing here?

-I had to buy some chips and soda.

-Yocchan are you alone?

-Yohane is never alone, she has the darkness by her side.

-So Yoshiko-chan is alone after all.

-Chika-chan don't say that.

-It's ok Lily, Chika can't see the dark spirits by my side.

-Yoshiko-chan have dark spirits! I want to see them.

-It's impossible for you Chika, my dark spirits can only be seen by their master and the chosen ones.

-That's unfair.

-You listen to her Chika-chan.

-By the way, have you seen You?

-You-chan? No, she is not with us.

-Why you ask us that, Yocchan?

-I think I saw her earlier and I thought you saw her.

-If Yoshiko-chan saw her, why you didn't talk to her?

-Well... that's... You looked a little bit busy. Do you have any ideas about why she would be busy?

-No, I don't have a clue, what about you Chika-chan, has You told you something?

-Not at all, she only told me she had to do something today.

So Chika and Lily have no clue about You. Well it's not that important, I guess I should just go back with me and the solitude.

-Well, Chika, Lily, Yohane has to leave.

-You are leaving now Yoshiko-chan?

-Why don't you join us Yocchan?

-I don't want to disrupt your date Lily.

-DATE!?

That's the face I wanted to see, I love to see Lily like that, it seems Chika looks happy to see Lily like that.

-You listened to Yoshiko-chan, should we continue our date Riko-chan?

-ahh... Yes, Chika-chan.

Chika holds Lily's hand, their faces are red as a tomato.

-Well then, Chika, Lily, see you later.

-Yoshiko-chan!

-Yocchan!

I turn my head to look at them.

-MERRY CHRISTMAS!

There they go, Merry Christmas, I haven't said those words to anyone today, and yet everybody wish me a Merry Christmas. I have really good friends, should a fallen angel like me can be this blessed? I don't know, but I feel happy. It's getting colder, I should walk faster, I pass down the center of the town, in the middle there is a big Christmas tree, it looks really beautiful, I stare at it for a couple of minutes. What am I doing? Has looking at this tree made me realize that I am alone?

-It's fine... Yohane is fine by herself.

I feel like I'm about to cry...

-YOSHIKO-CHAN ~~~!

-Eh?

I turn my head, somebody just said my name, when I look at the distance I see You. She was running, her face was really red and she had a small box in her hands.

-Yoshiko-chan.

You looks really tired. Has she been running through the town looking for me?

-You what are you doing?

-hahaha, well, you see...

She told me about how she is been looking for me all the day, at first she saw Zuramaru and Ruby, they told her that I was going to buy something, after that she started looking all over the grocery stores, then she found Kanan, Dia and Mari walking in the streets, she asked them about me, they told them that I was with them a few hours ago. You started running again, that's when she saw Chika and Lily and they told her that I was going home.

-Why would you do that, just for me?

-That's because I have something to tell you.

-What are you talking?

-Here.

I saw at the small box in her hands.

-It's Yoshiko-chan present.

-A present... for me?

-Yes, open it.

I untie the ribbon, when I open it I saw a small box in there, I was clueless, a small box in a box? What is this, a joke?

-Here, let me help you.

You takes the small box and opens it in front of me.

-That's...

It was a small ring, a black ring with purple letters that said Yoshiko in it.

-You...

-Merry Christmas, Yoshiko-chan!

She smiled at me, I... I'm crying, I'm happy. I let her put the ring in my finger, it fits perfect.

-Sorry You, I don't have a present for you.

-It's ok Yoshiko-chan, I wanted to give you this no matter what.

-You.

-Yes?

-Merry Christmas.

After I say those words I place a kiss in her lips, they feel really cold, she has been running a lot today, soon You's lips gets warmer. I feel really hot all over my body, I can feel You's heat too.

-Yoshiko-chan...

-Be grateful, this night, Yohane is going to be your Christmas present.

-Yoshiko-chan!

She puts her cold hands in my face and she kisses me again, I feel happy right now, I grab You by her waist, I want her to be close to me, I don't care if we are in public.

-Yoshiko-chan !?

-I haven't told you to stop kissing me.

I pull her again towards me, she is really red, this reaction is perfect.

-Yoshiko-chan look.

-What is it?

We look at the Christmas tree in front of us, it has lights over it now.

-So shiny.

-What's with that?, That's something Mari would say.

-Yeah, Yoshiko-chan is right.

-You.

-Yes?

-Want to go to my place?

-Yoshiko-chan!

After I mention my place she gets really red, tonight is going to be perfect.

-Is that a no?

-It's a yes you silly.

I hold her hand, it's not cold anymore, before we noticed, it started snowing.

-Yoshiko-chan it's a white Christmas.

-Yes it is.

-Yoshiko-chan.

-Yes?

-I love you.

-I love you too.

I kiss her again, under this falling snow that it feels like is going to melt when it touches my body...


End file.
